


Opposites

by honeyfarm



Category: Strangers on a Train - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Dreams, Hate and Love, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Opposites, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: Bruno knew why Guy hated him.Because if Guy didn’t hate him, he’d love him.
Relationships: Charles Bruno/Guy Haines, Guy/Bruno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I read this book for school and lost my damn mind. There’s only two fics of Guy and Bruno on this site so,,,enjoy this mess.

Bruno loved Guy as a brother. Or at least that’s what he thought at first. Then he started thinking. The things he wanted with Guy weren’t brotherly things. They never had been.   
Bruno wanted to kiss Guy sometimes. He had never kissed a boy before. He kissed a girl once. It was gross. He hated it. He hated it almost as much as he hated women in general. But maybe, Bruno thought, maybe it would be different with Guy. With those soft, slightly chapped lips that parted slightly when he was deep in thought.   
Bruno looked at the man sitting across from him with a wistful smile on his face. He glanced down at Guy’s fidgeting hands. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to take his hands in his own. 

“You know, Guy,” Bruno started quietly, a small smirk gracing his lips. “I was thinking about that...thing you said about opposites. And...I’ve realized something.”  
Guy rose an eyebrow, jerked from his thoughts. “What?”  
Bruno grinned. “I know that you hate me, Guy.” Oh how Bruno loved saying Guy’s name. He loved the way it felt in his mouth and the way it fell from his lips. “And I know why.”  
Guy seemed taken aback. Of course he hated Bruno, but he had never voiced those thoughts. “Oh- why?”  
Bruno’s eyes slowly traveled from Guy’s hands to his eyes. “Because if you didn’t hate me, Guy...you’d love me. And you can’t have that now, can you? With Anne, and you’re job, and you’re future...”  
Guy was silent, eyes wide. He seemed to be searching his brain desperately for an answer.   
Bruno spoke again before Guy could answer him. “Because, we’re the opposites, Guy. And so is hate and love. If I didn’t love you, I’d hate you. And by God, Guy, I really...really love you.”  
Guy stood up suddenly, nearly knocking over the table they were seated at. “I need to go,” he muttered hurriedly, rushing out without another word.   
Bruno smiled down at his drink. He didn’t stop him. He let him go. 

~~~

Bruno’s words racked Guy’s brain as he struggled to fall asleep. He glanced over at Anne, her eyes already closed and her breathing slow and deep.   
He sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. What Bruno had said just hours before over drinks, it couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. Guy hated Bruno. He thought he was a sick, disgusting man who did and thought horrible things. Not to mention, he was a man. That wasn’t allowed. That wasn’t a thing.   
Guy closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. He forced himself to sleep. 

The next morning, Guy was even more shaken. He had dreamt of Bruno, as he usually did. But it was different this time. Instead of the brawl they usually had in Guy’s dreams, it was...it was...amazing. Bruno’s lips on his own and Bruno’s hands on him. It was better than anything Guy had felt before. Better than Meriam had used to be. Better than Anne ever was.   
And Guy absolutely despised himself for it. 

Guy was plagued with the same dream the following several nights. One time, Anne had even waken him up due to Guy making what she described as “a sound of pain”. But Guy knew it wasn’t a sound of pain. He knew it was actually quite the opposite. Soon enough, the vision of Bruno and himself haunted him during the day too, pounding at his skull as he tried to work. Whenever he kissed Anne, he imaged Bruno in her place. It was destroying him. 

He had to do something about it. Maybe if he just did it once in real life, maybe it wouldn’t be as good as his dreams made it seem. Maybe then he could finally sleep in peace. Sure it was cheating on his wife, but it would makes things better in the long run. It would fix them. It would fix him. 

~~~

Bruno grinned as he made his way to the motel room. Guy never invited him places; Bruno was always the one who made the first move. But this time was different.   
Late last night Bruno received a telephone call from Guy, all but begging him to go to a motel with him the following day. Bruno had no idea why he was so insistent on a motel instead of a restaurant or someplace else, but he wasn’t complaining; any place with Guy was a good place in Bruno’s book. 

Guy was already there when Bruno swung the door open. He looked exhausted, as if his sleeping pattern had been disturbed.   
Guy’s tired gaze shot up from the floor and to Bruno. He stood quickly, nearly falling from how fast he jotted up.   
“Bruno-“ Guy said breathlessly, sounding relieved.   
“Hey Guy,” Bruno greeted with a smile, shutting the door behind him and moving further into the room. “Why’d you wanna meet here?”  
Guy didn’t answer him. He just came closer to Bruno, mere centimeters apart. He leaned his forehead against Bruno’s, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.   
“Guy-“ Bruno started, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his own.   
Bruno’s eyes widened in shock before slowly closing in bliss. He kissed back, pulling Guy closer to himself.   
He couldn’t believe that this was real. Bruno was finally getting what he wanted - what he had longed for since he first met Guy on the train all those months ago.   
Guy’s hands rested gently on either side of Bruno’s head; Bruno lightly held Guy by the back of his neck, his other hand resting on his chest. 

The two men went at it for what had to have been hours. Not a single word spoken between them the whole time, save for the sounds of pleasure and the calls of each other’s names. 

~~~

Guy had done it. He had done what he had been dreaming of all week. But, it wasn’t better. It was far from better. Because now, Guy didn’t even want Anne anymore. He just wanted Bruno. 

Bruno was right. He had been so right. 

Guy had hated Bruno, because if he didn’t hate him, he’d love him. And god dammit, Guy Haines loved Charles Bruno Anthony.


End file.
